Grand Kai
|anime debut = "Warriors of the Dead" |movie debut = Dragon Ball Z: Fusion Reborn |Race = Core Person |Gender = Male |Address = Grand Kai's Planet |Occupation = Kai |FamConnect = }} is the king who oversees the four Kais, North Kai, West Kai, South Kai and East Kai, who rule over the four quadrants of the universe. Overview Creation Although Grand Kai does not appear in the ''Dragon Ball'' manga, he is mentioned there. In fact, his characterization in the anime was suggested to the production staff by the manga's author Akira Toriyama himself.Son Goku Densetsu, 2003 Appearance Grand Kai is portrayed as an aged hipster, usually wearing jeans and a denim jacket, and constantly listening to rock music on his boom box. He wears black Wayfarer sunglasses, and owns a Blue 1958 Cadillac Series 62 Convertible. When overseeing the Other World Tournament, he wears yellow robes with a black mantle depicting the kanji symbol for Kai, as well as a hat with the kanji symbol for "Grand" on it. Personality Even though he is the teacher of the greatest warriors in the universe, Grand Kai is more of a sweet and kind grandfatherly figure than a traditional disciplinarian (much like Master Roshi). Paying no heed to respectful-but-cold formality, he lovingly treats his social inferiors as equals and dotes on them as if they were his own grandchildren. In the Japanese dub, he affectionately addresses younger warriors with suffix of "-chan" (e.g., Goku-chan, Paikuhan-chan), a term of endearment usually reserved for young children. Biography ''Dragon Ball Z'' Other World Saga Goku is brought to Grand Kai's Planet by North Kai. When meeting them, Grand Kai gives Pikkon the mission to stop Cell's rebellion in Hell (although his initial wording of his command, alongside Goku's unfamiliarity with Grand Kai, made it seem as though he was telling Pikkon to go to Hell as an insult, causing Goku to think he was being rude). Shortly after, Grand Kai holds an Other World Tournament on his planet with the prize being a lesson from himself. However the fight ends in a draw between Goku and Pikkon. Despite his position, he is not as strong as Pikkon or Goku, due to having neglected his training. This is why he uses the full breadth of the rules to keep from having to teach either of them immediately at the conclusion of the tournament. Later on it is revealed that, despite his position, Grand Kai is not authorized to set foot on the Sacred World of the Kai. Film Appearances ''Fusion Reborn'' Grand Kai, along with the other Kais, are present at Grand Kai's Planet to watch another Tournament featuring deceased warriors from across the universe. After a disturbance is caused by Janemba, Grand Kai sends both Goku and Pikkon to the Earth's Check-In Station so they see what is going on. He later watches the battles involving Janemba with the other Kai's on TV. Power Grand Kai is considerably stronger than the other Kais, and is known to be the greatest fighter in the four quarters of the universe. When Goku and the East Kai have a race, the Grand Kai surprises the two of them by racing towards the exit before them even though he started much later, surprising Goku. However, he is not as strong as Pikkon with his weights removed or Goku as a Super Saiyan due to having neglected his training. Video Game Appearances *''Dragon Ball Z: Buu's Fury'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Dokkan Battle'' Voice Actors *Japanese: Ryūji Saikachi † *English: **Funimation dub: Mark Britten, Evan Jones (Fusion Reborn) **Ocean Group dubs: Paul Dobson *Latin American Spanish dub: Carlos Magaña *Brazilian Portuguese dub: Eleu Salvador *Hungarian dub: Tibor Kristóf *Greek dub: Yiannis Papaioannou Trivia *Until the introduction of Supreme Kai, Grand Kai was the strongest known kai and widely believed by the mortals of Universe 7 to be the strongest in the universe. It is unknown if this middle rank exists in other universes because, with exception to Zamasu (a former Universe 10 North Kai in line to become the new Supreme Kai), the only kais from other universes to be widely shown in the Dragon Ball media are the Supreme Kais. *In his regal attire, Grand Kai resembles Melchior, a swordsmith from Chrono Trigger, whose characters were also designed by Akira Toriyama. Gallery See also *Grand Kai (Collectibles) References Site Navigation de:Daikai-Ō pt-br:Grande Senhor Kaioh es:Gran Kaio Category:Characters Category:DBZ Characters Category:Film characters Category:Filler characters Category:Deities Category:Shinjin Category:Kings Category:Martial Artists Category:Males